To secure a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, laptop computer, or navigator, inside an automobile and water vessel passenger compartment, on motorcycle, bicycle, or a person's body, etc. for ease of use, a supporting and securing structure is generally necessary for attaching the device on to some fixture.
A common mobile electronic device supporting and securing accessory can comprise a protective shell for mounting the mobile electronic device and a support fixed to a supporting surface, wherein the protective shell and the support constitute a detachable connecting structure. The protective shell is provided with a female connector while the support is provided with a male connector. The protective shell and the support are connected together by their respective connectors, the device is secured within the protective shell, the support is fixed on to the supporting surface, and ultimately the mobile electronic device is secured for use.
The entire installation process is simple. However, if the mobile electronic device is large in size or that the user's line of sight is obscured, it is difficult to align the protective shell and the support's connectors to join them together, resulting in difficult fitting and installation.